


Finding The Unexpected

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_creatures, Creature Fic, M/M, Suggestive Themes, creature: unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Detention in the Forbidden Forest always leads to a surprise for the students of Hogwarts. Marcus and Oliver are no exception.





	Finding The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.
> 
> Notes: Many thanks to my beta xxDustnight88. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of fluff.

Marcus grumbled under his breath as he followed his classmate into the Forbidden Forest. He stomped loudly, leaves and sticks crunching under his boots. It was cool, but not cold. The sun would be setting in an hour or so. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he scowled. 

Out of everyone he could have gotten stuck with, it had to be that prat Gryffindor, Oliver Wood.

What had started out as a Quidditch argument turned into something more heated, with words angrily flying back and forth. Then it was stinging hexes.

And of course, McGonagall found them. It was like the Head of Gryffindor had a psychic sense about where the next bout of trouble would be.

So here Marcus was, serving detention on Friday night, all because of Oliver. 

Marcus cast a look at Oliver from the corner of his eyes. With a small sigh, he supposed being stuck with Oliver wasn't too bad. At least the bloke wasn’t terrible to look at.

 _No, he certainly wasn’t_. Marcus bit the corner of his lip slightly, smirking.

* * *

Oliver could feel Marcus staring at him. The Slytherin probably thought he was being discrete, but Oliver knew better.

He always knew when Marcus was staring. On the Quidditch field, in Potions, in the Great Hall…

Marcus's gaze always lingered, and Oliver didn't think he even noticed. But he noticed. His skin would tingle every time. It's like he had a sixth sense about it.

“You know this is your fault.”

Oliver rolled his eyes before looking at Marcus. “Let's not do this.”

“But you were being a prat,” Marcus pointed out. “If you had just accepted your loss, this wouldn't have happened.”

“I know you cheated.”

Marcus scoffed. “I would never. Just admit we're a more skilled team.”

Oliver scoffed in return. “My mother taught me to never lie.”

“See? You're being a prat again,” Marcus stated matter-of-factly. 

“Come on, let's just find those herbs for Madame Pomfrey and Snape and then call it a day.” Oliver wanted to finish as soon as possible. The longer he was around Marcus, the more he wanted to kiss the bloody idiot, and Oliver did not want to succumb to that and have a moment of weakness.

Just then, the sound of a branch snapping rang out. Oliver whipped his wand out, facing in that direction. Marcus followed his lead, inching slightly closer to Oliver. 

The bushes rustle, and out came a creature Oliver had never thought he’d see. 

“A unicorn,” Marcus whispered in disbelief.

Oliver nodded, shocked. “Yeah.”

“That’s a fucking unicorn.”

Oliver silently sighed. “Yes, Marcus, we’ve just established that.”

“What’s it doing?”

Oliver look at Marcus. “Well, we’re in his home, you know? It was probably just minding its own business and didn’t realise we were here.”

“What should we do?”

“Continue on our way so we can get this detention over with.”

Marcus nodded. “Yeah, right.” He shoved his wand back in his pocket. “Let’s go.”

Oliver took one last look at the still unicorn and nodded. He started walking again, pausing when he heard something behind him.

“It’s following us.” 

“Obviously,” Oliver huffed. “We shouldn’t approach it, though, unicorns can get aggressive.” He turned and continued forward, walking past Marcus. “The plant is green with a bluish tint. We should be able to find it near the roots of oak trees, so keep your eyes peeled.”

“Mhmm,” Marcus said.

The two of them continued a bit further into the forest, the crunching of leaves and sticks following behind them. Oliver didn’t need to turn around to know what was happening.

* * *

Marcus tried to ignore the weird feeling in his gut as he followed Oliver through the forest. He could hear the unicorn following him. Every time he looked over his shoulder, sure enough, the unicorn was close. 

“Shoo,” he said quietly, making a go away gesture with his hands.

The animal didn’t move. 

It was strange.

Marcus knew strange things happened in the Forbidden Forest, but this had been completely unexpected. He came to a stop, turning to face the unicorn. “I don’t know why it’s following me!”

Oliver stopped, turning to face him. He looked amused at the situation.

Marcus scowled. “It’s not funny, it’s weird.” He looked back at the unicorn. Marcus took a few steps towards Oliver, the unicorn following tentatively.

“Don’t they not like wizards?”

“No, they only like-” Oliver paused, eyes wide. 

“What? Witches? Young children?” Marcus asked. He noticed that Oliver was looking at him, his cheeks turning red.

“They only approach certain people.”

“I’m lost, Wood, help me out here.” Marcus pinned him with a look.

Oliver cleared his throat. “Virgins.”

Marcus’s eyes widened as he remembered the lecture from their younger years. He cleared his throat, casting his gaze downwards. He could feel his cheeks grow warm in embarrassment.

“Let’s just find the plant,” he said, pushing forward, ignoring the unicorn behind him.

Oliver reached forward, grabbing Marcus’s wrist as he tried to pass. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not ashamed,” Marcus said quickly, narrowing his eyes at Oliver. His skin warmed where Oliver was touching.

“I just… Didn’t expect it, is all.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that you were interested in my sex life.” Marcus arched a brow. 

Oliver sputtered. “I’m not!” He cleared his throat. “It’s just that you always have witches throwing themselves at you, big Quidditch player like you. It was unexpected, that’s all.”

“I’m not into witches.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

Oliver’s eyes widened before a smile slowly worked its way onto his face. “You’re into blokes.”

Marcus coughed slightly, his throat feeling dry. “I… Yes.”

“Me too.”

Marcus wet his lips. “Look at that.” Glancing down, he saw that Oliver was still holding onto him. When he looked back at Oliver and saw that look in his eyes, he knew what he wanted to do.

Pulling Oliver close, Marcus pressed his lips against Oliver’s. 

Oliver moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marcus’s neck to pull him closer. The kiss grew more heated, the two of them grasping at each other excitedly. 

When the two broke apart, Marcus realised that the unicorn had disappeared while they were kissing.

Clearing his throat, Marcus asked, “Why don’t we find that plant?”

“So we can go inside and continue this?” Oliver asked, grinning as he looked into Marcus’s eyes.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Marcus followed Oliver, the two of them now holding hands.

 _Yeah_ , he thought, _Detention with Oliver wasn’t that bad after all_.


End file.
